MI VIDA EN LONDRES
by Ivett71
Summary: Candy no es adoptada por los Legan ni por los Andley, ¿quién la adoptó? Descubre su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis bellas amigas, sé que aún les debo la actualización de Matrimonio por conveniencia, y pronto tendrán su continuación, sólo se complicó un poco el trabajo, así que les invito a leer este fic que escribí para la Guerra Florida 2010, con el grupo Residencia Grandchester, estos capítulos son cortos, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia es una desviación de la serie, cuando adoptan a Candy.

PRÓLOGO

En la región montañosa al sur del Lago Michigan, se encuentra un viejo orfanato llamado "El Hogar de Pony", los niños que viven allí no tienen papá ni mamá, solamente dos bondadosas mujeres se encargan de cuidarlos y protegerlos, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María*

En ese bello lugar se encuentran dos chicas que son muy amigas y que a la vez son diferentes: Anny y Candy Blanca, la primera es muy tímida, mientras que Candy es una chica alegre y traviesa, ambas se han prometido estar siempre juntas, hacerse viejas en el Hogar de Pony, pero la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony les dicen que eso no siempre es posible.

Cierto día llega una pareja: los Brighton** y adoptan a Anny, Candy se siente muy triste pues ha perdido a su mejor amiga para siempre, ya que ella le dice en una última carta que no le escribirá más.

Candy oculta su tristeza ante los demás, pero la señorita Pony y la Hermana María se dan cuenta de ello pero no le dicen nada, desean con toda su alma que alguna pareja adopte pronto a esa pequeña traviesa a la que quieren tanto.

No imaginaban que tan cerca estaba Candy de ser adoptada.

*Narración del inicio. Cap. 1

**Apellido como está escrito en el cap. 36: "Anny recupera su sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Comenzando una vida nueva

Era un día cálido de mayo, Candy se encontraba en la colina sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando un elegante carruaje llegó al Hogar, sólo la voz de la Hermana María la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Candy, necesitamos que entres

- Sí hermana María enseguida voy.

- No, tienes que venir conmigo

- Está bien hermana.

Candy entra resignada con la Hermana María, no comprende por qué no puede esperar a que ella vaya después.

- Candy, ellos son los señores Penélope y Gregory Wessex, desean adoptarte.  
- Buenos días, señor y señora Wessex.

- Buenos días pequeña – responde Penélope al saludo – eres una niña muy linda.  
- Gracias señora.

- Nada de señora, de ahora en adelante, me dirás mamá.

- ¿Mamá? – Candy ve a la Señorita Pony, está sorprendida.

- Candy, te acabamos de decir que los señores Wessex te van a adoptar

- Así es pequeña, te irás con nosotros, - dice dulcemente Gregory – te elegimos porque te pareces a nosotros, eres rubia y tienes los ojos verdes como mi esposa Penny.

- Candy, serás una niña muy feliz a nuestro lado, ¿verdad que vendrás con nosotros? - le pregunta Penélope.

- (Antes de responder, Candy voltea a ver a sus dos madres, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, quienes le hicieron una señal afirmativa con la cabeza) Si, si quiero ir con ustedes.

Instantes después Candy se despide de sus dos madres y de los niños del Hogar de Pony, vestida elegantemente, parte hacia su nueva vida, los chicos y sus dos madres lloran en silencio la partida de esa pequeña traviesa.

Mientras tanto, en el carruaje, Gregory empieza a explicarle quienes son.

- Candy, de ahora en adelante serás Candice Wessex, hija de los Condes de Wessex y como tal te educarás.

- ¿Condes? Pero en América no hay condes.

- Oh pequeña, pero nosotros no vivimos en América, sino en Londres, y allá es en donde tú vivirás, y por supuesto me dirás papá.

- ¿Londres? ¿Cómo es Londres?

- Ya lo conocerás, partiremos pasado mañana al atardecer, hoy viajaremos a Nueva York.

Candy estaba fascinada, en el tren había viajado en primera clase ¡Cuánto soñaba con que los niños del Hogar estuvieran con ella!, también se encontraba feliz porque al fin tenía unos padres que se estaban portando muy amorosos, cuando subieron al barco, a Candy le latía el corazón aceleradamente, dejaría su América para ir a un nuevo país en el viejo continente, se preguntaba si volvería a su querida Colina de Pony.

El barco era majestuoso, uno de los más grandes de su tiempo, los camarotes lucían hermosos y elegantes, Candy recordaría para siempre ese primer viaje en un transatlántico y el nombre de éste: "Lusitania"(*) , sus padres le hicieron recomendaciones sobre la forma de comportarse, ella aceptó todo, estaba feliz de tener padres.

Por fin llegaron a Londres, era un nuevo comienzo en un viejo país, un elegante carruaje esperaba por ellos, Candy bajó tomada de la mano de sus padres, Edward, el chofer les hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta para que subieran al carruaje.

- Candy, en cuanto estés debidamente instalada en casa, te llevaremos a conocer todo Londres, estoy segura que te encantará.

- Si, mamá, ya quiero conocer todo Londres y llegar a casa, ¿cómo es la casa, mamá?  
- Es grande mi amor y está rodeada de jardines, tiene flores, podrás jugar ahí.  
- Mi pequeña, sólo hay algo que debes saber, todas nuestras amistades saben que perdimos una hija, les diremos que te hemos encontrado al fin, y que eres nuestra legítima hija, no sabrán que te hemos adoptado.

- ¿Entonces debo ocultar que me crié en el Hogar de Pony, papá?  
- Tanto como ocultarlo no, pero les diremos que después de tantos años de investigar a donde te llevaron quienes te alejaron de nuestro lado, te hemos encontrado. ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad?

- Si papá- responde Candy algo pensativa y melancólica –

- Vamos hija, no te pongas triste, sabemos que quieres mucho a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, te prometo que algún día volverás a visitarla – le dice dulcemente Penny mientras le acaricia la cara.

- ¿De verdad mamá?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero necesitamos que digas eso ¿Lo harás verdad?

- Si mamá, lo haré.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de los condes de Wessex, son recibidos por todos los sirvientes que forman una valla y a su paso les hacen una reverencia y les dan la bienvenida, aunque algunos se preguntan quién es esa pequeña que ha viajado con ellos, tratan de no demostrar sorpresa, saben que a los condes les gusta la discreción y en su momento les dirán quién es.

- Bienvenidos a casa Mi Lord, Mi Lady, - dice el Mayordomo, quien los espera en la puerta de la Mansión.

- Joseph, haga el favor de reunir a todos en una hora, les vamos a presentar a nuestra hija.  
- Si, Mi Lord

- Nancy, lleve a mi hija a su habitación.

- Si, Mi Lord, acompáñeme señorita.

Candy no sabe que decir ante tanta atención, sólo sabe que es maravillosamente feliz, y que sus padres no la han soltado en ningún momento, desde que bajaron del carruaje hasta entrar en la Mansión, ese gesto le transmite seguridad.

**CONTINUARÁ  
**

(*) Buque gemelo del "Mauritania". El Lusitania fue hundido en 1916, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial por submarinos alemanes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2  
Una gran presentación

Después de que Nancy instaló a Candy en su habitación y le preparó el baño, Candy trata de hablar con ella de forma familiar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nancy, señorita

- Llámame Candy, Nancy

- Oh no señorita Candy, los señores no lo permitirán

- ¿Por qué no?

En ese momento entra Penélope.

- Nancy, déjeme a solas con mi hija por favor

- Si Mi Lady – hace una reverencia y se retira.

- Mamá, -Candy se abraza a ella al tiempo que le pregunta - ¿por qué te llaman Mi Lady?

- Cariño, como tu padre y yo somos condes, en Londres se acostumbra decir a las condesas, Mi Lady y a los condes Mi Lord, y como eres nuestra hija, a ti también te dirán Mi Lady.

- ¿No pueden sólo llamarme Candy?

- No cariño, eso no es apropiado, ellos no deben tomarse demasiada confianza, y tú sólo les debes hablar para lo indispensable, ¿entendido cariño?

- Si mamá – a pesar de haber aceptado, Candy aún no entiende esas diferencias, pero se siente tan bien teniendo unos padres que accede a todo lo que ellos le piden.

- Ahora ven, acompáñame, Gregory y yo te vamos a presentar a ellos como nuestra hija, Nancy, Joseph y los demás deben saber quién eres y tratarte con respeto antes de la fiesta.

- ¿Cuál fiesta mamá?

- La que haremos Gregory y yo para presentarte ante la sociedad Londinense.

- ¡Una fiesta para mí! Gracias mamá – Candy se abraza efusivamente de Penélope y ella la recibe con mucho amor.

- Oh pequeña que feliz me hace oír que me dices mamá, eres una niña maravillosa, mi hija

Penélope y Candy bajan por la gran escalinata y se sitúan junto a Gregory, él le empieza a hablar a las personas que le sirven.

- Se preguntarán quién es esta pequeña, ella es nuestra hija Candice, como algunos recordarán la habíamos perdido y por fin la hemos encontrado, en unos días más daremos una fiesta en su honor, por lo que necesitamos de su total apoyo, Sophie serás la dama de compañía de mi hija.

- Si, Mi Lord- responde Sophie haciendo una reverencia.

- Bienvenida a casa señorita – dicen todos al unísono.

- Gracias a todos.

- Eso es todo por el momento, pueden volver a sus actividades, Edward prepare el carruaje, la señora, la señorita y yo daremos un paseo por Londres.

- Enseguida Mi Lord.

Así los tres suben al carruaje y llevan a Candy a Picadilly Circus(*), le enseñaron el reloj del Big Ben(**) y después se dirigieron hacia Hyde Park (***), en donde bajaron del carruaje y caminaron a lo largo del parque.

Mientras sus padres la esperaban sentados, Candy corrió por todo el parque, se sentía libre.

- Es una niña estupenda Greg, me recuerda a cuando yo era niña.

- Hemos elegido bien, nuestra hija tendrá algunas libertades

- Sólo algunas, no debemos olvidar quiénes somos, ¡como desearía que en verdad fuera nuestra hija!

- Ya lo es amor, a ella no la podremos recuperar, pero en su lugar, estoy seguro que nuestra hija nos envío a este ángel, ¿no estás feliz amor?

- Por supuesto que estoy feliz Greg, Candy es maravillosa, me gusta mucho su alegría, su sonrisa, es y será mi hija, amor

- ¿Sólo tu hija? Creo que yo también cuento Penny.

- Oh, por supuesto Greg.

- Mamá, papá que lindo es este parque y muy grande.

- Nos alegra que te haya gustado Candy pero ya es hora de irnos.

- ¿Tan pronto papá?

- Ya casi anochece y usted señorita debe ir a dormir

- Pero papá…

- Otro día vendremos pequeña

- Está bien

Una vez que llegan a la casa, Sophie ayuda a Candy a alistarse para dormir y por el cansancio Candy cae rendida y se duerme rápidamente, sus padres le dan el beso de las buenas noches.  
Los días pasan rápido y Candy se ha adaptado muy bien con Penélope y Gregory, los preparativos para su presentación están listos y ella ya está preparada para la fiesta y la gran cacería de zorros.  
El gran día llegó, Candy lucía un hermoso vestido de seda largo, color rosa, con las mangas bombachas y una sobre falda de un rosa más intenso, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, sólo tomado de una pequeña cinta también de seda al tono de las mangas, se le veía bellísima y elegante.  
Los amigos más íntimos de los Condes de Wessex estaban presentes, morían de curiosidad por ver a la pequeña, se sentían alegres por ellos, al fin habían recuperado a su hija.

- ¿Los invitaste?

- Por supuesto Greg, pero la condición era que él viniera, no me gusta como lo tratan, después de todo él también es su hijo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Penny y es el que más se le parece.

- También vendrán nuestras amistades de América.

- ¡Qué bien que ya están aquí!

Penélope va en busca de Candy para que baje a la fiesta.

- Hija, ¿ya estás lista?

- Si mamá, ya estoy lista, aunque algo nerviosa.

- Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás, te ves muy bella y elegante, vamos al salón.

Ambas bajan al salón y todas las miradas se posan en esa pequeña rubia de grandes ojos verdes, realmente tiene un parecido con sus padres y su porte es elegante, por lo que todos están convencidos que es su hija. Gregory empieza a hablar, una vez que ellas están a su lado.  
- Buenas tardes querida familia y queridos amigos, es un placer para nosotros presentarles a nuestra hija Candice, a la que hemos encontrado después de mucho tiempo, hija di unas palabras  
- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que seamos amigos y nos llevemos bien.  
Sus padres empiezan a presentarla con sus amistades, pero a Candy le llama la atención un chico, que ella ve como triste aún estando junto a sus padres. ¿Por qué se verá así? Y ¿quién es ese chico?

Continuará

*Piccadilly Circus, erigida en 1893 a la memoria del conde Shaftesbury, un filántropo victoriano.  
**Big Ben, el reloj que da la hora con puntualidad.

***Hyde Park (En 1536 Enrique VIII adquirió la mansión de Hyde de los cánones de la Abadía de Westminster, quien la había tenido desde antes de la invasión normanda; 1 estaba cercada como un parque de venados y usado para la caza. Se mantuvo como campo privado de caza hasta que Jacobo I permitió el acceso limitado con un guardabosque a cargo. Carlos I creó el Aro (al norte del muelle del Serpentine) y en 1637 abrió el parque al público en general. Era usado también para duelos discretos)

Hola chicas, subiré los capítulos entre lunes y martes.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y agregarla a sus favoritos.

Por supuesto que continuaré con Matrimonio… en donde habrá algunas sorpresas buajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Nuevas amistades

Candy quería acercarse hacia donde estaba ese chico, pero la voz de su madre, la hizo volverse

- Candy, hija ven, te presentaremos con nuestras amistades.

- Si mamá.

- Los duques de York, sus hijos Victoria y Elizabeth

- Es un placer conocerlos.

- El placer es nuestro, pequeña.

Se acercan a una dama anciana y su pequeña nieta, después de presentarla con varias aristócratas más.

- La señora Martha O'Brien y su nieta Patricia

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy

- Mucho gusto soy Patricia, puedes llamarme Patty.

- Y yo soy Martha, su abuela

- ¿Y dónde están los padres de esta jovencita, Martha?- pregunta Penny

- Se encuentran de viaje

- Si yo fuera ellos, no me separaría de mi hija, Patty eres una niña muy linda, espero que tú y Candy sean buenas amigas.

- Por supuesto que si lo seremos Mi Lady, bueno si Candy está de acuerdo

- Yo encantada de ser tu amiga Patty.

- Si nos permiten han llegado nuestras amistades de América

- Es propio.

Candy y sus padres se dirigen hacia el nuevo grupo que acaba de llegar, pero Candy sólo piensa en ver a ese chico que le pareció estaba muy triste pero no logra ubicarlo ¿a dónde se habrá ido?

- Mi querida Rose Mary, qué gusto volver a verte

- El gusto es mío, Penélope, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿recuerdas a mi hijo Anthony?

- Si que lo recuerdo, está convertido en todo un caballero, ella es mi hija Candy

- Qué linda estás pequeña Candy

- Es un placer conocerla señora.

- Candy, Rose Mary es una condesa, es la Condesa de Andley

- Gusto en conocerla Mi Lady (dice Candy corrigiendo su error)

- Hola Candy, espero podamos ser amigos, yo soy Anthony

- Hola Anthony, claro que si, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien

- Janice que gusto que tú también hayas venido y con tus hijos.

- Hola Penélope, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, he venido a visitar a mis hijos, luego regresaré a Arabia, hay muchos negocios que atender.

- Mi hija Candy

- Ellos son mis hijos Alistair y Archibald

- Mucho gusto Candy, yo soy Alistair, pero puedes decirme Stear.

- Hola Stear

- Y a mi me puedes decir Archi (dice coquetamente guiñándole un ojo)

- Mucho gusto Archi (se ruboriza un poco Candy).

Todos ellos comienzan a platicar sobre América

- Mañana regresamos a América, ojalá tú puedas ir a visitarnos algún día.

- Les diré a mis padres si un día me llevan a visitarlos, Stear

- Sería un honor tenerte como huésped en Lakewood

- ¿Tú vives en Lakewood, Anthony?

- En realidad todos vivimos en Lakewood Candy

- ¿Todos?

- Estamos al cuidado de nuestra tía abuela, porque nuestros padres viajan mucho y no vamos con ellos ¿Y a ti Candy, quien te cuida?

- Hasta el momento mis padres, pero tal vez si salen me cuidarían Sophie, Nancy, Jane o Edward, supongo

- ¿Jane es tu dama de compañía?

- No, mi dama de compañía es Sophie, Jane ha sido la nana de mi madre desde siempre

- Estimados invitados, los invitamos a cambiarse por sus ropas de caza, empezaremos la cacería de zorros. – anuncia Gregory

- Con el permiso de ustedes, voy con mis padres

- Adelante Candy.

Candy camina pensativa, ¿Por qué aún no le han presentado a ese chico, y ya tienen que ir a la cacería de zorros? Se siente un poco nerviosa, es su primera vez en una cacería.

- Ven pequeña, falta que te presentemos a alguien más

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Candy brillan intensamente, al fin conocerá a ese chico.

- Él es Richard, duque de Grandchester, nuestra hija Candy

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

- Mucho gusto Mi Lord, bien gracias

- Richard, ¿dónde está T…?

- Lo conoces Gregory, se aburrió y se fue, dice que no quiere saber nada de mi.

- Tú tienes la culpa Richard, lo has abandonado mucho tiempo y todo por ella.

- Vamos Penny, sabes que así debe ser.

- No, Richard, yo no entiendo eso, yo que quería que él y Candy fueran amigos

- Ya lo conocerá algún día, Penny, sólo espero que no le pegue lo rebelde

- Será para la próxima entonces, ahora vamos a la cacería.

Más tarde, todos se cambian y participan en la cacería de zorros, los chicos Andley no se despegan ni un momento de Candy, animándola a participar en la cacería, y queriendo acaparar su atención. Al anochecer los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco, a Candy le había parecido todo tan bello, sólo sentía no haber conocido a ese chico de ojos tristes.

Al día siguiente, Candy empezó a escribir una carta para el Hogar de Pony, contándoles a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María cómo le estaba yendo en Londres, la gran fiesta que sus padres los Condes de Wessex, le habían hecho.

- Buenos días hija ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Buenos días mamá, bien gracias

- ¿Qué haces hija?

- Escribo una carta para la señorita Pony y la Hermana María

- Mmm, pequeña, te voy a pedir un favor

- ¿Cuál mamá?

- Cuando escribas al Hogar de Pony, entrégame las cartas, yo las enviaré personalmente, recuerda que los sirvientes no deben saber que estabas ahí, ¿lo harás verdad cariño?

- Si mamá – se pone un poco triste

- Vamos cariño, sólo dije que yo las llevaré, en ningún momento dije que no podías escribir al Hogar

- Penny ¿ya le dijiste la noticia?

- Aún no querido

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Viajaremos a América en unos días más, visitaremos a los Andley, pero primero te llevaremos al Hogar de Pony para que visites a todos tus amigos.

- ¿De verdad papá?

- Si cariño, de verdad, lo haremos antes de que ingreses al colegio.

- Papá que feliz me haces, gracias a los dos – los abraza efusivamente.

Días después parten rumbo a América

CONTINUARÁ

ALE AVILA, GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA AUNQUE YA LA CONOZCAS, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE AGRADE.

GRACIAS POR LEER DENISSE GRANDREW, MMMM, ESPEREMOS QUE SEA TERRY

JAN, SI ES MUY PARECIDA A ELLOS, A LO MEJOR SI ES TERRY O TAL VEZ NO, PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRÁS.

SWEET CANDY, SI ES HERMOSO QUE DE VERDAD LA QUIERAN COMO HIJA, SÉ QUE AÚN NO SABEN SI ES TERRY, PERO TE INVITO A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

CANDICE 1981, GRACIAS

GRACIAS POR PONERLA EN SUS FAVORITAS, AZURECULLENPOTTER, CANDY 1797, DARLING EVELING, , EDENY GRENDCHESTER, AMIGUI GRACIAS, MIMIE GRANDCHESTER

CHICAS, SÉ QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SE RESOLVIÓ LA INCÓGNITA DE QUIEN ES EL CHICO DE OJOS TRISTES, CANDY NO PUDO CONOCERLO, TAL VEZ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO,

,


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4  
Un encuentro inesperado

Los Wessex se instalaron en una mansión de Chicago, por el momento la habían alquilado, habían dicho a Candy que tenían intenciones de comprarla para venir de vacaciones de verano, siempre y cuando sus actividades se los permitiera.

Candy se hallaba algo triste porque había pasado una semana y aunque había paseado con ellos en Michigan Boulevard, conocido el rascacielos Reliance (*) sentía que la habían engañado, no la llevarían al Hogar de Pony y ella no quería parecerse a Anny, nunca olvidaría quien es y a quienes la cuidaron y amaron, pero no sabía como decírselo a sus padres sin que éstos se sintieran ofendidos.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien mamá, gracias.

- Te noto algo pensativa Candy ¿pasa algo?

- Es que…. Tú me prometiste que iríamos al Hogar de Pony

- Y claro que iremos Candy, nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestra promesa.

- Penny, ¿ya están listas?

- Ya casi amor, ven cariño, vamos a salir

- ¿Iremos de paseo?

- No seas tan curiosa pequeña, es una sorpresa.

Durante el trayecto en el carruaje, Candy iba pensado a donde irían, sus pensamientos pronto obtuvieron respuesta, sus padres la llevaron al Centro Sullivan donde hicieron unas compras, pronto volvieron al carruaje y partieron.

- Vamos Candy, alegra esa cara, te perderás la sorpresa que te tenemos.

- Perdona mamá

- ¿Así vas a ir al Hogar de Pony?

- ¿Qué dijiste papá?

- Que iremos al Hogar de Pony

- ¿De verdad papá?

- Claro que si hija, es más les llevamos regalos a los niños

- Papá, gracias

- ¿Y para mi no hay un beso?

- Claro que si mamá

Antes de llegar al Hogar de Pony, los Wessex cambiaron sus ropas elegantes, por algo cómodo y sencillo, el semblante de Candy había cambiado, se le veía radiante, alegre y risueña.  
Al llegar cerca del Hogar, Penélope y Gregory dejaron que Candy bajara antes y ella corrió y gritó llamando a sus dos madres.

- Señorita Pony, Hermana María – dice gritando -

- ¿Esa es la voz de Candy?- pregunta asombrada la Hermana María

- Así parece Hermana, pero ¿será posible?

Candy entra al Hogar y las abraza efusivamente

- Señorita Pony, Hermana María, cuanto las he extrañado.

- Candy, nuestra querida Candy, pensamos que ya no vendrías

- Cuéntanos cómo te ha ido traviesa – dice sonriendo la Señorita Pony

- Muy bien, mis padres son maravillosos, me han cumplido la promesa y me trajeron a verlas, ¿cómo están todos, Tom, John?

- Todos están bien Candy

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Ya vienen, me dejaron bajar antes del carruaje para venir a verlos.

- Y tú como siempre corriste, eh – la reta cariñosamente Hermana María

- Lo siento Hermana – responde Candy, enseñando la lengua.

- Buenos días señorita Pony, Hermana María

- Buenos días señor y señora Wessex, adelante pasen

- Candy nos gustaría platicar a solas con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, ¿por qué no les reparte sus regalos a los niños?

- Si papá.

- Candy se ve muy feliz

Mientras sus padres y sus dos madres hablan, Candy reparte ropa y juguetes a los pequeños y corre con ellos, Klin se acerca a ella y Candy lo carga y juega con él, pronto sus padres la llaman.

- Candy es hora de irnos.

- ¿Tan pronto mamá?

- Si pequeña, que interesante animalito, ¿qué es?

- ¿Te gusta mamá? Es un coatí, se llama Klin

- ¿Era tu mascota?

- Si papá

- ¿Te gustaría llevártelo?

- ¿Puedo?

- Por supuesto pequeña, después de todo, nosotros los Wessex, somos conocidos en Londres por excéntricos, así que si nuestra hija en vez de un gato, quiere un coatí como mascota, se lo concederemos.

- Gracias mamá, papá, ¡Klin, te puedes ir conmigo!

- Candy despídete

- Si mamá, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, me dio mucho gusto volver a verlas, les escribiré pronto. ¿Puedo llevarme a Klin?

- Por supuesto, después de todo es tu mascota.

- Gracias señorita Pony

- Que te vaya bien Candy, sé muy feliz

- Hasta pronto, lo seré Hermana María

Candy y sus padres se van del Hogar de Pony, Candy está feliz, sus padres cumplieron su promesa, y Klin se va con ella a Londres

- Hija, antes de partir a Londres iremos a visitar a los Andley

- ¿Anthony, Stear y Archie estarán?

- Por supuesto cariño, nos esperan para saludarlos

Minutos después llegan a la Mansión de los Andley en Lakewood.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a nuestra casa

- Buenas tardes señora Elroy, gracias por la invitación

- Pasemos a tomar el té

- Tía abuela, ¿podemos enseñarle a Candy toda la casa?

- Por supuesto Archie

Y mientras los mayores pasan a la casa a tomar el té, Archie, Anthony y Stear llevan a Candy a conocer toda la mansión y la invitan a cabalgar, a lo lejos Candy cree ver a Anny, junto con otros chicos de cabello castaño, y sin que los demás lo noten se acerca hacia ellos, Anny la ve, pero antes de que Candy se acerque a ella, se aleja, a Candy eso le duele mucho, pero se promete que de ahora en adelante no sufrirá más desprecios de la que alguna vez consideró su hermana.

Al día siguiente parten rumbo a Inglaterra en el "Mauritania", es fin de año y por la noche, se unen a la fiesta de fin de año y a celebrar al capitán porque pronto se jubilará, Candy se disculpa con sus padres y va a cubierta.

- Hace mucho frío, y cuánta bruma

El corazón de Candy deja de latir por un momento, no puede creer lo que ve, es él, el chico de mirada triste que vio en la fiesta de su presentación, ¿pero acaso está llorando? Apenada decide regresar con sus padres pero la voz de él la interrumpe

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Disculpa no quise molestarte, creí que estabas triste

- Jajaja que estaba triste, estoy muy triste pequeña pecosa

- ¿Pecosa yo?

- Siento decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa

- Pues a mi me gustan mucho mis pecas

- Ah ¿y por eso las coleccionas?

- Claro que si, mocoso engreído**

- Candy hija ¿estás ahí?

- Si mamá, aquí estoy

- Es mejor que nos vayamos al camarote hija, no quiero que te resfríes

- Enseguida voy mamá

- ¿Con quién hablabas hija? Creí ver a Terry

- ¿Terry? No sé quien es Terry mamá

- Está bien, vámonos pequeña

Candy camina tomada de la mano de su madre, peguntándose ¿acaso no estaba triste ese chico, se llamará Terry?

CONTINUARÁ

*En 1976 fue declarado Edificio Histórico Nacional

**Bueno a mi me encanta la forma en la que se conocieron ¿y a ustedes?

Gracias por leer, Cielito Williams, Rianne Black, Serena Candy Andrew Graham.

Les recuerdo que fue un fic hecho en la Guerra Florida 2010, por lo que los capítulos son muy cortos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un chico rebelde

Llegó el día en que Candy iría al Colegio San Pablo, ella no hubiera querido separarse de sus padres, pero ellos le habían explicado que como hija de unos Condes, debía asistir al mejor colegio para recibir una educación adecuada, además estaría con ellos los fines de semana.  
En el Colegio San Pablo, la Hermana Grace le dio la bienvenida y la llevó al salón de clases, en donde la presentó

- Buenos días señoritas, a partir de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, su nombre e Candice Wessex, espero que todas sean amables con ella

- Buenos días compañeras, es un honor poder estudiar con ustedes, me llamo Candice pero pueden decirme Candy

- Candy por favor siéntate en aquél lugar.

- Si gracias Hermana…

- Margaret, soy la Hermana Margaret

- Gracias Hermana Margaret

Al terminar la clase, Candy se dirigió hacia el lugar de Patty, ahí ambas son abordadas por un grupo de chicas.

- Buenos días Candy, ¿acaso conoces a Patty?

- Si, Patty y yo somos amigas

- Yo creo que mejor te deberías juntar con nosotras

- ¿Y por qué con ustedes y no con Patty?

- Porque una futura Condesa debe cuidar de sus amistades

- Y eso hago, yo conozco a Patty, pero a ustedes no

- Mi nombre es Luisa Smith, ella es Elisa Legan y ella es Sarah Spencer

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas, ahora si nos disculpan, Patty y yo tenemos mucho de que platicar, vamos Patty

- ¿Eh? Si claro Candy

- Hasta luego chicas

Candy se lleva a Patty h hacia el área verde de la escuela, mientras ellas salen, aquellas chicas se molestan con la actitud de Candy

- Preferir a Patty que a nosotras, ¿qué clase de Condesa será?

- ¿Y tú ya la conocías Luisa?

- No, Elisa, ella es de una familia noble y mi familia no lo es

- ¿Entonces Patty si lo es?

- Eso no lo sé Elisa, como tampoco sé por qué ellas se conocen  
- No me gustó su actitud, nosotras somos mejores que Patty

**Mientras tanto**

- Candy ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Esas chicas te van a odiar por haberlas despreciado

- Eso a mí no me importa Patty, tú eres mi amiga y nadie ofende a mis amigas y si alguien me va a enseñar el colegio ¿quién mejor que tú?

Patty le enseña a Candy todo el colegio, a ella le agrada pero queda maravillada cuando ve una colina muy parecida a la Colina de Pony

- Qué hermosa colina, me encanta, casi se puede ver Londres desde aquí

- A mí también me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando  
- ¿En serio Patty? – dice Candy entusiasmada – Somos afines Patty

- ¿Si verdad?

- Patty ¿Sabes subir a un árbol?

- No Candy, claro que no, nadie puede subir a un árbol

- Yo si puedo Patty

- No lo hagas Candy, si una Hermana te ve, te retará

- Está bien Patty no lo haré, sólo porque veo que realmente estás asustada

Las campanas para regresar a clases suenan, Candy pone su mejor esfuerzo en aprender todo lo que le dicen para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos de ella, cuando la clase finaliza, la Hermana da un aviso.

- Señoritas, mañana tendremos una misa por el inicio del curso, así que deben estar puntuales y llegar antes de que empiece ¿Han comprendido?

- Si Hermana

Candy se va a su habitación, piensa en Terry y aún no entiende por qué no lo ha visto ¿Acaso no era él quien la cuidaría? Bonito chico responsable era, ¿pero acaso ella no había dicho que se podía cuidar sola, entonces por qué quería verlo? Y por estar pensando tanto en Terry se quedó dormida muy tarde, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, tuvo que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo a la misa.

- Señorita Candy, para otra ocasión no llegue tarde.

- Lo siento Hermana Grace, no fue mi intención

- Pasemos

Candy se da cuenta que los chicos Andley también están en el colegio, al menos tendrá más amigos con quien platicar, aunque ya sabe que no se pueden juntar los chicos con las chicas, pero está segura que encontrará un modo de platicar con ellos.

- Mis queridos niños, estamos iniciando un nuevo curso…

De pronto se oye el azote de la puerta y todos voltean a ver qué sucede

- Terry Grandchester, llegas tarde a la misa

- En realidad Hermana, no he venido a escuchar misa, sólo quería un buen lugar para dormir  
Candy se queda atónita, no puede creer que Terry haga eso, ¿Por qué se comporta así, si es el hijo de un Duque?, al salir Terry se le queda viendo y sonríe de medio lado, pasa a su lado y le susurra:

- Nos vemos en la colina pecosa

Candy no responde, no atina a saber cómo sabe lo de la colina, ¿Acaso la vio con Patty? Su curiosidad puede más que otra cosa y al terminar la misa, saluda rápidamente a los chicos Andley y se dirige a la colina, al llegar, se espanta al ver que hay tanto humo, pero se indigna cuando ve que Terry está fumando

- ¿Qué crees que haces mocoso malcriado?

- Uy pecosa no pongas esa cara o se te verán más las pecas.

- Esta es mi colina y nadie fuma en ella, y tú eres el que me va a cuidar

- Un momento pecosa, tú dijiste que te podía cuidar sola, o me equivoco

- No, no te equivocas, yo puedo cuidarme sola,- suavizando la voz – Terry puedo preguntarte algo

- Dime pecosa

- Me llamo Candy ¿Por qué fumas Terry? Eso te hace daño

- Me gusta fumar ¿quieres?

- No gracias, mira mejor toca una armónica, vi que los chicos te miran con cierto temor ¿Por qué?

- Porque en el colegio dicen que soy un delincuente

- ¿Un delincuente? Mis padres dicen que eres un chico maravilloso

- Tus padres son los únicos que me han brindado su amistad y confianza, a pesar de todo

- ¿Qué es a pesar de todo Terry?

- Algún día te lo contaré, el mismo día que tú me cuentes tu secreto

- Es un trato entonces Terry, pero prométeme que ya no fumarás

- Está bien, te lo prometo, y tú prométeme que subirás al árbol conmigo

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Oí cuando le dijiste a Patty que querías subir a un árbol

- ¿Me oíste? ¿Y dónde estabas?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada y estaba arriba del árbol

- ¿Tú sabes subir árboles?

- ¡Claro que sí Candy! Ahora promete que subirás conmigo

- Está bien, lo prometo

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7  
¿Seremos las mismas?

Candy se había adaptado al colegio y todos sus compañeros la respetaban, aunque para ella, su única amiga era Patty, de vez en cuando platicaba con Anthony, Stear y Archie sobre América o sus estudios, eran todos tan agradables y a Patty le gustaba Stear, así que Candy había decidido hacerla de Cupido y aunque a ella, al principio le gustó Anthony, se había enamorado de Terry, además Anthony tenía una prometida, aunque no recordaba su nombre: Maly o Mary o quizás fuera otro el nombre, pero le gustaba disfrutar de esas charlas con los Andley.

- Así que tú si puedes salir los fines de semana para ver a tus padres, ¡qué envidia Candy!

- ¿Por qué Stear? Ustedes también podrían hacerlo si hablaran con la Hermanace

- No Candy, aunque hiciéramos eso, la tía abuela Elroy está en América, vendrá para las vacaciones de verano, bueno y tal vez para el quinto domingo

- ¿Saldrán hasta el quinto domingo Anthony?

- Así es Candy

- ¿Y sus padres?

- Los nuestros están en Arabia, tienen unos negocios ahí, el padre de Anthony navega y la tía Rose Mary está junto con la tía abuela, ¿y tú qué haces los fines de semana con tus padres gatita?

- Estamos juntos todo el día, vamos a Hyde Park o a algún otro sitio y a veces juego con Patty  
- ¿Patty también puede salir los fines de semana?

- Es que mis padres pidieron permiso para ella, Stear, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?  
- Por supuesto Candy, adelante

- ¿Te gusta mi amiga Patty?

- ¡Candy, pero qué cosas preguntas! -Responde Stear todo sonrojado

- Jajaja, vamos Stear dile a Candy si te gusta Patty

- Cállate Archie o le diré de tu admiradora que te escribió una carta

- Jajaja Archie, creo que Stear ya te descubrió – interviene Anthony

- Pero a mí no me gusta ella

- ¿Y quién es, se puede saber?, al dormitorio de chicas llegó una carta para ti, ¿es esa?

- Esa es Candy, pero a Archie le gusta otra persona

- ¿Puedo saber quién Anthony?

- No, no puedes saber, Anthony y Stear están locos, lo que sí es verdad es que Stear le gusta tu amiga Patty

- ¿De verdad Stear?

- Y Anny Brighton vendrá al colegio para estar con su adorado Archie, mua, mua

- Ya no peleen chicos ¿qué pensará Candy de nosotros?

Pero Candy no responde, no puede creer que volverá a ver a Anny, aunque está consciente de que ella no le hablará

- Candy ¿te pasa algo?

- No, nada chicos, sólo estaba imaginando cómo será la admiradora de Archie

- ¿Celosa acaso Candy? – pregunta juguetón Anthony

- Yo no tengo porque estar celosa, sé que yo no le gusto a Archie

De pronto una voz a lo lejos llama a Candy

- Candy

- Nos vemos chicos, tengo que irme

Los chicos se quedan observando hacia la figura que le habló a Candy

- No sé por qué Candy se lleva tan bien con ese tipo

- Lo que pasa hermano, es que tú estás celoso

- No lo estoy

- Archie, ambos son ingleses, así que se deben conocer de toda la vida, además sus padres son buenos amigos, se lo oí decir a mamá

- Eso lo sé, y no es que esté celoso, pero ese Grandchester es un maleducado

- Entiende que entraste a su habitación sin pedir permiso

- Bueno están de su parte o de la mía

- ¡De ninguno de los dos! – Exclaman Stear y Anthony al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, Candy se dirige hacia Terry, al llegar él le toma la mano y ambos se van hacia la colina

- ¿Con quién estabas pecosa?

- Mmm, no me digas así, estaba con unos amigos platicando

- ¿Unos amigos?

- Si Terry sólo son unos amigos, estuvieron en la fiesta que me hicieron mis padres, en la que tú te fuiste

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Sí lo noté –se ruboriza un poco

- Así que te gusté desde el primer momento que me viste

- ¿Y quién dijo que me gustaste? Eres un engreído

- Jajaja sólo bromeaba Candy

Ambos se sientan en el pasto cuando llegan a la colina y pasan una tarde agradable, ya a solas en su habitación, Candy piensa en cómo será ahora Anny, la última vez se había ido y recordó la carta en la que le decía que no volvería a escribirle, ahora ella tenía unos padres maravillosos y le habían dejado seguir escribiendo al Hogar de Pony, y tenía a Klin con ella, ahora pensaba ¿acaso para Anny, no había significado nada haberse criado juntas?

Los días pasan, Candy ha pasado unos fines de semana maravillosos con sus padres, con Patty y con Terry, pues Penny y Greg continuamente los invitan a su casa, ese quinto domingo también habían invitado a los Andley, pero los chicos se habían disculpado porque la tía Elroy llegaba acompañada de una visita.

Una mañana después del quinto domingo, la Hermana Kleith, entra al salón seguida de una nueva compañera.

- Buenos días señoritas, les presento a su nueva compañera, viene de América

- Buenos días a todas, mi nombre es Anny Brighton y me gustará mucho estudiar con ustedes.

- Anny, por favor pasa a sentarte junto a Candy

- Hermana conozco a Elisa Legan

Y antes de que terminara la frase, presintiendo lo que Anny pretendía hacer, Candy se le adelanta.  
- Hermana Kleith, me parece que Elisa Legan también es de América, ¿por qué no deja que se siente junto a ella?

- Pero Candy, ese lugar ya está ocupado

- Pero Patty podría cambiarse junto a mí, si antes no lo pedí, fue por seguir las reglas, pero parece que nuestra nueva compañera prefiere sentarse con alguien que conoce.

- Patricia ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto Hermana Kleith, Candy yo queríamos sentarnos juntas pero no lo hacíamos por las reglas

- Gracias Patricia, Anny puedes sentarte junto a Elisa.

Anny queda desconcertada, primero por que no sabe que hace Candy en ese colegio y después porque nunca creyó que ella la hiciera a un lado.

Durante el descanso, después de charlar con los chicos Andley, Candy va a reunirse con Terry a la colina, pero antes de llegar Anny trata de hablarle.

- Candy

- Disculpa ¿te conozco?

- Candy siento mucho lo que hice, pero mamá…

- No tiene por qué disculparse con alguien que no conoce, y si alguien nos ve hablando pensarán que somos viejas conocidas

- ¿Conoces a Archie?

- Conozco a los Andley, ahora si me disculpas tengo que retirarme, nos vemos.

Elisa ve algunas cosas y se acerca a Anny

- No me digas que la condesita también te despreció

- ¿Cuál condesa Elisa?

- Candice Wessex, con la que te ibas a sentar

- No sabía que era una condesa

- Si lo es, no quiso mi amistad, pero ya me desquitaré, Neil tiene un plan que pondrá en práctica hoy.

Llegando a la colina, Neil Legan le sale al paso

- ¿A dónde vas condesita?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! Déjame pasar

- Así que la condesita se cree muy valiente, chicos

Detrás de los árboles salen otros chicos y entre todos sujetan a Candy

- Suéltenme cobardes.

- Ahora aprenderás a no despreciar a mi hermana

- Ni siquiera sé quien es tu hermana

- Elisa Legan y nadie se atreve a despreciarla

Pero antes de que ellos hagan algo, un latigazo le llega a Neil

- Terry – dicen los chicos con temor

- Nadie maltrata a mi prometida

Candy cree que oyó mal ¿acaso Terry dijo que era su prometida?

CONTINUARÁ

Hola chicas, gracias por leer, Luz revisé los capítulos y se me había olvidado subir el capítulo 5, a todas mil disculpas por ese error y por no subir en tres semanas, ya saben vacaciones y la computadora me empezó a fallar, pero ya todo está bien. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 5  
Conociendo a…

Aún bajando del barco, Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que vio en el barco, estaba segura que era el mismo que había visto en su fiesta y de que estaba llorando, pero después se rio de ella y de sus pecas, ¡qué chico tan extraño era! Mejor era olvidarlo, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.  
- Candy, hija ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh?, no nada, mamá

- Mira tu papá ya trae el carruaje

Candy busca a ese chico y su búsqueda da resultado, ese chico voltea justo en el momento en que ella lo busca, ¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene!

- Penny ¿qué le pasa a nuestra princesa?

- No lo sé Greg, desde que bajamos del barco está así

- Candy, cariño, ¿estás aquí?

- Si papá, disculpa, es sólo que estaba viendo el mar

- ¿No estarás triste verdad?

- ¡Claro que no papá! El viaje fue maravilloso, además Klin está conmigo

- Que bueno que te hayas divertido hija – dice con una sonrisa Penélope

- Bueno Mis Ladies subamos al carruaje

Candy emocionada, le va explicando a Klin por donde van, hasta que llegan a la casa  
- Hija ¿En verdad él te entiende?

- Si papá, siempre lo ha hecho, es lindo, no causará problemas, te lo aseguro.

- A nosotros no nos preocupa eso cariño, si tú estás feliz, nosotros estaremos felices

.- Gracias mamá ¿Puedo quedarse Klin en mi habitación?

- Por supuesto hija

Candy sube corriendo las escaleras con Klin hacia su habitación seguida de las miradas cariñosas de sus padres.

- Buenos días Mi Lady

- Buenos días Sophie

- ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje?

- Bien gracias Sophie, pero en vez de Mi Lady, sólo dime Candy

- Oh no puedo hacer eso

- Bueno, entonces señorita Candy

- Está bien señorita Candy, venga conmigo, su baño está listo

- Gracias Sophie

- Señorita Candy, perdone que sea indiscreta ¿qué es ese animalito que trae ahí?

- Se llama Klin y es un coatí, es mi mascota, pero no te preocupes, ni cuenta te darás que está aquí.

- No diga eso señorita Candy, su mascota es muy linda

- Gracias Sophie

Durante la sobremesa, sus padres decidieron hablar con Candy

- Cariño, pronto irás a un colegio

- ¿A cuál papá?

- Al Colegio San Pablo, te gustará

- En ese colegio asiste Patricia O'Brien ¿la recuerdas verdad?

- Si mamá, si recuerdo a Patty, me gusta su forma de ser

- También asiste Terry

- ¿Terry? No sé quien es mamá

- Lo conocerás pequeña, tu madre y yo lo hemos invitado para que convivan, Terry vendrá hoy, es un buen chico

- Penny deja que ella lo conozca, nosotros sabemos que Terry es un buen chico, por tanto te cuidará en el colegio

- ¿Cuidarme en el colegio? No entiendo papá

- Hija, el Colegio San Pablo es un prestigioso internado

- ¿Un internado?

- Si, estarás ahí de Lunes a Viernes, los fines de semana vendrás con nosotros, las hermanas son muy estrictas, porque sólo los dejan salir el quinto domingo, pero hemos hablado con la Hermana Grace diciéndole que no queremos estar tanto tiempo separados de ti.

- ¿Y dijo que sí, mamá?

- Por supuesto hija, ella accedió de buena gana y todos los fines de semana haremos actividades diferentes.

- Por supuesto Klin se quedará con nosotros, las reglas son estrictas y no podrá quedarse contigo

- Vamos pequeña, nosotros lo cuidaremos bien

- Si, lo sé papá, pero los voy a extrañar a todos

- No es para tanto cariño, sólo serán unos días, anda arriba ese ánimo

- Si mamá

- Mi Lord, el señorito Terry está aquí y espera en el salón principal

- Gracias Joseph, enseguida vamos

- Vamos cariño, es hora de que conozcas a Terry

- Si mamá, ¿cómo es él?

- Ya lo verás, es un muchacho de buenos sentimientos, es hijo del Duque de Grandchester

- Estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos.

Pronto llegan al salón principal, Candy piensa tratando de adivinar cómo es Terry, al entrar el chico está de espalda.

- Buen día Terry, me da gusto que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación

- Buendía Penny, el placer es mío – poco a poco se voltea

Tanto Candy como Terry quedan sorprendidos al verse.

- ¿Eres tú? – preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Acaso se conocen? – pregunta Greg

- (Asintiendo) Lo conocí en el barco

- Así que eres tú pequeña pecosa

- Ya te dije que me gustan mis pecas y mi nombre es Candice Wessex

- Entendido pequeña pecosa

- Mocoso engreído

Penny y Greg sólo intercambian miradas ante ese diálogo

- ¿Entonces si eras tú el que estaba con Candy cuando fui por ella a cubierta?

- Él era mamá, pero no sabía que este mocoso engreído fuera Terry

- Ni yo que la pequeña pecosa era tu hija, Penny

- Bueno creo que ustedes dos se llevarán bien

- ¡Papá! Yo no creo llevarme bien con él, es un insolente

- Lo reafirmo, se llevarán muy bien

- Pero siéntate Terry, como bien te dije, Candy irá al Colegio San Pablo, es su primera vez y quisiera que cuidaras de ella

- Por supuesto que lo haré Penny, sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada, y no te preocupes que la pequeña pecosa estará bien conmigo

- Gracias Terry, te lo agradezco

- Mamá, ¿cómo me va a cuidar él? Yo me sé cuidar sola y no necesito que un mocoso engreído lo haga

- ¡Candy!

- Perdón papá, pero no me gusta que me llame pequeña pecosa

- Oh vamos cariño, él no lo hace con mala intención

- Es mejor dejarlos solos para que se conozcan

- Mamá, pero

- Nada cariño, pero nada, solos se conocerán mejor

Sus padres se van y ellos se quedan solos, Candy está nerviosa, a pesar de todo, siente atracción

por él pero no sabe de que hablar con él

- ¿Y bien pequeña pecosa, así que eres hija de Penny y Greg?

- Si soy su hija y me llamo Candice, no pecosa

- Eso ya lo entendí, pecosa

- Ay eres insufrible

- Jajaja, bien Candy, no sabía que ellos tuvieran una hija

- Es una larga historia

- Espero que algún día me la cuentes

- Si, tal vez algún día Terry

- Terry Grandchester Mi Lady pecosa

- Ay ya vas a empezar

- Bueno por el momento te llamaré Candy

- Eso está mejor Terry

- Ahora te explicaré como es el colegio

Y así se pasan toda la tarde, Terry explicándole todo lo que se hace en el colegio y Candy escuchando atentamente todas sus indicaciones. Esa noche Candy sueña con Terry.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Compartiendo secretos**

Candy no salía de su asombro ¿de verdad Terry había dicho que era su prometida? Mientras ella pensaba en eso, Terry se enfrentaba con Neil Legan y sus amigos.

Respondan ¿acaso es de caballeros maltratar a una mujer?

Di di disculpa Terry, no sabíamos que era tu prometida – dice uno de los secuaces

Y aunque no lo hubiera sido, Cobarde, ningún hombre maltrata a una mujer, ahora fuera de aquí

Los tres salen despavoridos, ya que todos conocen el carácter de Terry y le temen, él se voltea hacia Candy

Terry, muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer por mí

No fue nada, pequeña pecosa

¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometida?

Porque lo serás, bueno si tú quieres

¿Qué quieres decir?

Candy ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

¡Claro que sí Terry! Tardaste mucho en pedírmelo

Ambos se abrazan y se van hacia la colina a disfrutar de su compañía, esa noche en su habitación Patty va a verla y le pregunta el motivo por el cual se encuentra radiante.

Candy ¿pasó algo que yo no sepa'

Patty soy inmensamente feliz, Terry me pidió que sea su novia

Me alegra mucho por ti amiga

Patty, ya verás que Stear pronto te pedirá que seas su novia

¿Tú crees? Tal vez no le guste

Archie y Anthony dijeron que le gustas mucho

Candy, qué cosas dices – dice una Patty ruborizada

Jajaja, vamos Patty, pronto tú serás novia de Stear, mis papás los han invitado a pasar este fin de semana con nosotros, y tú también vienes

Oh Candy eso es genial.

Pronto fue fin de semana, pero a Candy le preocupa mucho que a Terry pueda disgustarle saber que en realidad ella es adoptada y ese viernes en la noche, ha estado pensativa y melancólica, algo que no pasa desapercibido para su madre

Candy, cariño ¿te pasa algo? Te noto triste el día de hoy

Mamá, Terry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que sí

Pero amor deberías estar contenta, a ti te gusta Terry

Mamá

Vamos Candy, tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta enseguida que ambos se gustan

Estoy feliz por eso, pero tengo miedo mamá

¿Y a qué le teme mi princesa? – pregunta su padre cuando entra a su habitación y la escucha.

A que Terry me rechace si se entera que me adoptaron

¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Si papá

Candy, precisamente venía a decirte que Terry está abajo esperándote, ya me enteré que te ha pedido ser su novia y a nosotros nos encanta que lo sean, no creo que él te rechace, eres una niña muy linda, alegre, optimista

Además me parece que Terry también tiene un secreto que decirte – añade Penélope

Eso es precisamente lo que viene a platicar contigo Candy, él también teme que lo rechaces

Hasta en eso piensan lo mismo

Por cierto mencionó algo de un árbol

¿Eso dijo papá?

Eso dijo, princesita, no pensarás en subirte a un árbol con Terry Grandchester ¿verdad?

¿Te enojarías conmigo papá?

Jajaja- ríen Gregory y Penélope –

Cariño, tu padre y yo solíamos hacer lo mismo, y a Greg le encantaba ponerme sobrenombres, como Terry hace contigo

Pero ya basta de charla Candy, Terry no es muy paciente, y tiene un buen tiempo esperándote

Ya voy papá

Candy baja a ver a Terry, pero no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, tiene el permiso de sus padres tanto para ser novia de Terry, como para decirle que ellos la han adoptado, ella piensa que es mejor decirle la verdad, pues si su relación inicia con mentiras, no podrá ser feliz, para ocultar su nerviosismo, Candy lleva en sus brazos a Klin

Pecosa, mi pequeña pecosa ven aquí – dice Terry extendiéndole los brazos

Terry, mi mocoso engreído – Candy se acurruca entre sus brazos.

¿Qué es eso Candy?

Es mi mascota, es un coatí y se llama Klin

Es muy bello, a ver Kln, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con tu ama?

Y como si Klin entendiera, se aleja hacia el jardín de la casa.

¡Tengo algo que decirte! – exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo

Tú primero pecosita

Siéntate

¿Tan grave es Candy?

Terry hace tiempo me pediste que te dijera mi secreto – Terry hace el intento de hablar pero ella no lo deja – espera Terry, es muy importante, si después de esto, ya no quieres ser mi novio, lo entenderé, Gregory y Penélope, en realidad no son mis padres, cuando ellos fueron a América, me adoptaron, yo no sé quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres, pero ellos han sido maravillosos conmigo, además mamá dice que me parezco a su hija perdida y a ellos.

Mi pequeña pecosa, por supuesto que quiero seguir siendo tu novio, yo también tengo que confesarte algo, la duquesa no es mi madre, mi padre se enamoró de una artista americana llamada Eleanor Baker, soy el único hijo del duque, pero no se pudieron casar, porque mi padre antepuso su deber a su amor, por supuesto la duquesa no me quiere, cuando me viste en el barco, venía de ver a mi madre, pero ella me hizo regresar a Londres donde dice que es mi lugar, ¿todavía quieres ser mi novia Candy? Porque yo te sigo amando

Por supuesto que sí Terry, yo también te amo- se abrazan

Ninguno de ellos nota que Penélope y Gregory los están observando y ambos se encuentran complacidos con lo que acaban de ver.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Reconciliaciones entre amigas**

Después de que Terry se fuera, Candy habló con sus padres y les contó lo que ellos habían platicado, Penélope y Gregory dijeron que sabían el secreto de Terry, pero que en realidad no les importaba que fuera ilegítimo, porque él era un buen chico, Candy está feliz porque a Terry no le importó su procedencia, porque aunque es ilegítimo, él sí tiene padres, como Candy no le oculta nada a sus padres, decide comentarles también el suceso ocurrido con Anny, ellos la escuchan.

Cariño, tú no eres así corazón, si ella no desea hablarte, entonces deja que te evite, y si te habla respóndele educadamente, no seas como ella ¿lo harás verdad cariño?

Si mamá, lo haré

Bueno es hora de que te vayas a la cama, mañana vendrán tus amigos y debes estar descansada

Mamá, gracias por hacer que Patty también salga los fines de semana

Martha está feliz con ella y dice que gracias a ti, Patty ha dejado de ser tan tímida- dice mientras cobija a Candy

Mis hermosas chicas, es hora de dormir, Candy que descanses hija – da un beso a Candy

Igualmente papá

Ahora si pequeña a descansar

Hasta mañana mamá.

Candy tiene dulces sueños, siente que todo se le ha cumplido en la vida, tiene unos padres maravillosos, Terry es el chico de sus sueños y sus dos madres siempre le escriben cartas, por eso no entiende la actitud de Anny ¿será acaso que sus padres no son tan cariñosos? Pero ella conoció al señor Brighton y se le hizo una persona tan amable y cariñosa, pensando en mil cosas y sintiéndose feliz, Candy se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente, ella se alista para recibir a sus amigos

Buenos días dormilona

Buenos días papá

Pronto vendrán tus amigos los chicos Andley, Patty y también Terry, y tendrás una sorpresa

¿Una sorpresa? Dime cual es papá

No, pequeña, no seas tan curiosa, te lo diré después, ahora baja que tu madre nos espera a desayunar

Si papá

Candy se ha quedado con la duda, ¿qué sorpresa le tendrán sus padres?, se apresura a arreglarse y va al comedor

Buenos días mamá

Buenos días hija, hoy hace un día estupendo ¿no lo crees?

Si, el día es maravilloso, estoy muy feliz mamá

Lo sé hija, se te nota, ¿sabes? Cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano, te llevaremos a Escocia

¿A Escocia?

Es una hermosa región, te gustará, ya verás

¿Esa es la sorpresa?

No, esa no es la sorpresa y te dije que no fueras tan curiosa.

Lo siento papá

Eso no es cierto, no lo sientes, tu curiosidad puede más

(enseñando la lengua) Ay papá a ti no puedo engañarte

Bueno a desayunar

Más tarde, cuando Candy está con sus padres en el salón, Penélope intentando hacer que Candy borde y Gregory riéndose disimuladamente ante lo difícil que se le hace a Candy hacer ese bordado.

Pobre Terry, su novia no le podrá bordar ni una bufanda

No te burles papá, además a Terry no le importa eso

¿Él te dijo eso Candy?

Él me dijo que le gustará todo lo que yo haga mamá

Bueno, siendo así, espero que nunca necesite una bufanda jijiji

¿Tú también mamá?

Señorita Candy, el señorito Terry ha llegado y desea verla

Que pase Sophie

Pero Candy no espera a que Terry pase, se levanta y va a su encuentro, él la recibe con los brazos abiertos y la carga, Gregory es el primero en hablar

Ejem, chicos, no se olviden que estamos presentes

Lo siento Greg, pero es que cuando estoy con Candy me olvido de todo

Me doy cuenta Terry

La señorita y los señoritos Andley han llegado

Hágalos pasar

El día va transcurriendo tranquilo, todos platican animadamente, sobre sus planes, los condes han invitado a todos a quedarse a dormir ese fin de semana, pues aunque Candy y Patty pueden salir desde el viernes, los Andley no, por supuesto Terry también se quedará, Candy se asegura que Stear siempre esté con Patty, los demás se dan cuenta y también la ayudan

Vamos al jardín, les gustará estar ahí

Esto es maravilloso Candy, tu casa es más grande que nuestra mansión de Lakewood

Yo diría que son del mismo tamaño Archie – dice Candy mientras camina tomada de la mano de Terry

Así que ustedes son novios

Así es, Candy y yo somos novios, nos queremos mucho y no la dejaría por nada del mundo, estando con ella soy feliz

Terry, qué cosas dices

Hacen bonita pareja

Gracias

Espero que mi hermano, al fin se decida y se le declare a Patty

Pues yo creo que ya lo está haciendo, porque se adelantaron y Stear se ve muy serio y nervioso, primo

¿Tú crees Anthony?

Por supuesto

Cuando ambos se acercan, les confirman la noticia, Stear y Patty ya son novios y todos lo festejan

Señorita Candy

Dígame Edward

Sus padres la esperan en la biblioteca, desean hablar un momento con usted, les piden a ustedes que los disculpen un momento y les reiteran que están en su casa

Gracias, adelante Candy, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Gracias chicos, Terry no tardo

Adelante amor, te estaré esperando

Los chicos siguen platicando, deciden jugar un poco, Terry es el que los guía por la casa, la sorpresa que le espera a Candy al llegar a la biblioteca es tan grande que no lo puede creer

Candy, hija, deseo que saludes a una amiga tuya

Hola Candy

Anny…

Las dejamos a solas un momento, sabemos que tienen mucho que decirse- se van

Tus padres me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes

Pero tú no querías verme Anny

Mamá insiste en que no quiere que sepa que me han adoptado, pero cuando mi padre se enteró que te evité en Lakewood cuando fuimos a casa de los Legan, me dijo que hice mal

Y aún así querías evitarme en el colegio

Intenté hablarte Candy pero tú no me dejaste explicarme

¿Explicarme? Sé lo que me ibas a decir, que no querías que dijera que te criaste en el Hogar de Pony y no lo haré porque eso te corresponde a ti decirlo, yo se lo he dicho a mi novio, y a él no le importó

¿Tu novio? Archie es

¿Archie? él no es mi novio, es Terry

Candy ¿me perdonas?

Te perdono Anny – las palabras de sus padres resuenan en la mente de Candy, ella no es como Anny y debe demostrárselo

Anny se integra con todos los chicos y pasan un hermoso sábado

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

**Descubriendo una verdad**

El domingo los chicos Andley regresaron al colegio junto con Anny, Patty se fue a la casa de su abuela Martha, todos con la invitación de los Wessex para que en las vacaciones de verano pasaran unos días agradables en el castillo de Escocia, sólo Candy y Terry se quedaron en casa, a Penélope y Gregory les encantaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos, por supuesto vigilaban que su romance no pasara a mayores, sabían que Terry era todo un caballero y Candy había demostrado que era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra y digna sucesora del título

Bien chicos, creo que ya es hora de almorzar o ¿piensan comer sólo amor?

Mamá por favor – dice Candy ruborizada - ¿qué va a pensar Terry de mí?

Voy a pensar que te amo con todo mi corazón mi pequeña pecosa y que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti

Después de esos días maravillosos, por fin llega el verano y con él las vacaciones, dos elegantes carruajes esperan a la entrada del colegio a Candy, Patty, Anny, Stear, Archie, y Anthony, listos para llevarlos a Escocia, cuando llegan al castillo, a todos les agrada, el paisaje que observan y el castillo.

Sus padres también vendrán a Escocia, nos pidieron que los trajéramos hasta aquí, irán a la Villa Andley por unas semanas, después regresarán con nosotros, claro si así lo desean ustedes, realmente nosotros estaremos aquí hasta dentro de unos días, ya que, tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar antes.

Gracias Penny, no sabía que mis padres pudieran venir hasta Escocia.

Por supuesto que sí Anthony, y me parece que tu prometida también vino, y esa es otra razón por la que desean que estén esta semana con ellos, y hemos estado de acuerdo, después de todo, hace mucho que no se ven

Los Andley son llevados a la Villa, donde les espera toda su familia, mientras tanto, los Wessex hablan con Candy

Pequeña hay una sorpresa que no te habíamos dicho

¿Qué es papá?

Iremos a América, para que visites el Hogar de Pony, estaremos unos días, tenemos que platicar algunas cosas con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

¿De verdad? Papá, me haces tan feliz

Lo sé pequeña

Pero Patty y Anny ¿se quedarán aquí?

No, cariño, ellas se van con nosotras, después de todo Anny quiere visitar el Hogar, y Patty ha dicho que quiere ver donde estuvo su mejor amiga

El viaje hacia América es tranquilo, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María están felices de ver otra vez a Candy y a Anny, y les agrada mucho Patty , mientras que Candy y Anny le enseñan todo el Hogar a Patty, los Wessex hablan con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María

Señor Gregory, hemos obtenido toda la información que nos solicitó sobre Candy, le entrego este sobre y todas las pertenencias que ella traía cuando la encontramos

Gregory revisa cuidadosamente todo lo que le han dado, unas lágrimas de felicidad salen, se dirige hacia su esposa y emocionado, le dice que Candy, en realidad si es hija de ellos, no saben muy bien qué pasó, su nana había estado cuidando de ella y no la volvieron a ver, siempre descartaron que hubiese sido un secuestro, pues conociéndolos, hubieran pedido rescate inmediatamente, pero en el informe dicen que la persona que iba con la bebé se encontraba mal, y que ya no le dio tiempo llegar al Hogar a pedir ayuda y en medio del caos, se llevaron a la nana que había quedado desmayada y se olvidaron de la pequeña, desafortunadamente, la nana ya no pudo decir más, pues había quedado en coma, esta noticia pronto se la dieron a Candy.

Candy pequeña, tenemos algo que decirte

Si papá

Efectivamente pequeña somos tus papás, tus verdaderos padres

¿De verdad son mis padres?

Si cariño somos tus padres

Candy abraza a sus padres, está feliz de que ellos realmente lo sean, sus padres son maravillosos, ahora piensa Candy, sólo falta ayudar a Terry

**Continuará **

**Un millón de disculpas chicas, problemas con mi computadora y la USB, pero ya todo bien, además de los cursos sabatinos me han absorbido con tanta tarea, así que les dejo doble capítulo, sé que son cortos, pero como les dije al principio, es un fic hecho hace un tiempo para la Guerra Florida y quise dejarlo igual**


	12. Chapter 12 Vacaciones de verano

**Capítulo 11**

**Vacaciones de verano**

Antes de regresar a Escocia, los Wessex hacen una pequeña escala en Nueva York y luego emprenden el rumbo hacia Inglaterra.

Por fin llegaron a Escocia, enseguida Candy fue a buscar a Terry

Hija, por favor no vayas a cometer alguna indiscreción

No lo haré mamá, sólo quiero verlo, lo extraño mucho, además Patty y Anny irán a ver Stear y Archie, y todos iremos a remar, bueno por supuesto ellos invitarán a Anthony y a su prometida

Está bien hija, ve con cuidado, Penny déjala ya

Gracias papá, regreso luego mamá

Así Candy llega al castillo Grandchester

Teeeerryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Qué escándalo pecosa

Ay Terry me espantaste

¿Y bien cómo te fue en América?

Bien Terry, pero te extrañaba mucho

Ambos se abrazan

Los chicos nos han invitado a remar con ellos

¿Y por qué mejor no paseamos nosotros solos?

Porque mis padres saben que estaremos con ellos

Anda di que si pecosita – dice mientras juega con su cabello

Está bien Terry, así no puedo negarte nada, pero…

Podemos pedirles a los chicos que nos cubran

¿Crees que lo harán?

Por supuesto, el elegante haría cualquier cosa por ti

¿El elegante?

Archi

¿Cuándo dejarás de poner sobrenombres?

Algún día, ah y su hermano es el inventor

¿Stear?

Si, le ha regalado muchos inventos a Patty ¿no te has dado cuenta?

La verdad es que no

Anthony también estará de acuerdo y otro día paseamos con ellos, pero hoy te quiero sólo conmigo

Y sin perder tiempo van con sus amigos a pedirles el favor y ellos aceptan cubrirlos; Terry invita a Candy a galopar por el bello paisaje que ofrece Escocia, descienden cerca del lago en donde se sientan y comienzan a platicar, de pronto, Terry se acerca a Candy y le da un beso en los labios, Candy corresponde al beso que le da Terry, y ambos se sienten transportados hacia las estrellas

Pecosa, te amo

Y yo a ti Terry – dice ruborizada

Amor, no tiene por qué darte pena, que tu prometido te dé un beso, es natural que lo hagamos, además algún día nos casaremos

Lo sé amor, pero entiéndeme es la primera vez que alguien me besa

Y sólo yo te besaré

Se vuelven a dar un beso.

Más tarde, Candy y Terry se reúnen con los chicos y van hacia la mansión de los Wessex, donde les esperan los Andley, los Brighton, el duque de Grandchester y una sorpresa.

¿No han notado que hoy Candy anda misteriosa?

No exageres Archie, Candy está igual que siempre

Ahora que lo dices Archie, si, la veo más animada – completa Stear

Es natural, está con Terry y creo que lo extrañó - afirma Anthony

Por supuesto que lo extrañó, igual que yo extrañé a Stear

Qué linda Patty, yo también te extrañé e hice varios inventos para ti

Stear, tus inventos nunca sirven

Cállate Archie

No importa, a mí me gustan

¿Ves Archie? Patty si sabe apreciar

El amor te ciega Patty

Jajajaja ríen todos

Cuando llegan a la Villa Wessex, el mayordomo los hace pasar a un gran salón

Buenas tardes chicos, espero se hayan divertido

Por supuesto que nos hemos divertido Penny

Y no lo dudo Terry, tú y Candy se ven sospechosos

Mamá

Jijiji, me gusta mucho escandalizarte hija, pero pongámonos serios, lo primero que queremos decirles es que los Grandchester y los Wessex, estamos muy contentos de que ustedes dos se hayan comprometidos

Y ahora que están todos nuestros amigos reunidos, hemos decidido hacer oficial el compromiso, el de ustedes será un compromiso de amor y no de conveniencia dice un emocionado Gregory

Hijo, me alegra mucho que el amor de tu vida sea Candy, es una chica maravillosa

Brindemos

A la salud de Candy y Terry

Salud

Creo que pronto en los Andley también habrá anuncio de compromisos, ustedes estarán cordialmente invitados

Gracias Elroy

Eso se ve a leguas, mi Anthony ya tiene una prometida

Y no se diga de mi Stear y mi Archie

Jajaja, brindemos

Al anochecer todos se van a dormir, menos Candy, Terry y los padres de ambos

Terry, hijo, hay algo que quiero comunicarte, me divorcié de tu madrastra, y he abdicado a favor tuyo

¿Dejarás de ser un duque? ¿Por qué?

Porque me casaré con Eleanor

¿Te casarás con mamá? ¿Y crees que ella te acepte?

Ya he aceptado hijo, tu padre y yo nos seguimos amando

Mamá

Anda Terry ve con tu mamá – lo anima Candy

Esto si que es una sorpresa ¿tú lo sabías Candy?

Por supuesto, pero era una sorpresa y no te podía decir nada

Terry está feliz, porque sus padres están juntos otra vez, también le alegra saber que Penny y Greg son los verdaderos padres de Candy.

Más tarde, Terry y Candy suben a un árbol, él la coloca entre sus piernas y ven las estrellas

Candy, pidámosle un deseo a esa estrella

Por supuesto, pidámosle que siempre estemos juntos

Y así abrazados observan la gran estrella a la que le pidieron el deseo.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Chapter 13 Amor en la guerra

**Capítulo 12**

**Amor en la guerra**

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, los chicos volvieron al colegio, y aunque todo parecía normal, a Candy le hubiese gustado que el verano durara más, por supuesto ambos se seguían viendo en la colina, Elisa y Luisa envidiaban la situación de todos esos chicos y más Elisa que no había sido invitada a Escocia, alguna vez Elisa había pensado en conquistar a Terry, pero ya todo el colegio sabía que Candy y Terry eran novios y que sus padres pronto harían una fiesta de compromiso para todo el país, pero por más esfuerzos que ellas habían hecho no pudieron hacerles daño, y al poco tiempo Luisa abandonó el colegio pues sus padres habían quedado arruinados.

Una mañana se dio una noticia, había estallado la guerra, los alumnos estaban alarmados, la Hermana Grace anunció que cerrarían las instalaciones del colegio y ellos regresarían a sus casas; los Andley regresaron a América junto con Anny, Candy, Terry y Patty se fueron a Escocia, con el transcurrir de la guerra, los Wessex habían acondicionado su mansión como si fuera un hospital, Candy había aprendido a curar a los heridos

Pequeña creo que serás enfermera

Mamá, me gusta ayudar, y si puedo hacerlo lo hago

Todos nosotros ayudamos hija, aquí no hay enemigos sólo personas que necesitan que se les cure.

Terry también colabora, él y Eleanor ayudan a los heridos a olvidar sus penas y que están lejos de casa, con las actuaciones que dan, Terry es maravillo actuando

¿Tú crees papá?

Por supuesto hija

Rápido otro herido

Los condes de Wessex, acuden a curar las heridas de otro soldado, por supuesto supervisados siempre por doctores al servicio de la corona. Todos los soldados les habían tomado cariño y en el país todos hablaban de la bondad de los Wessex, Grandchester y O'Brien, pues Patty también se había ofrecido a colaborar, aún enmedio de la guerra se dio el anuncio del compromiso entre Candy y Terry.

Mis queridos amigos, sabemos que estamos en guerra, pero esto nos permite un momento de paz y tranquilidad, los citamos hoy para comunicarles el compromiso entre mi hija Candice Wessex y Terruce Grandchester- anuncia Gregory

Para mí es un placer que mi hijo Terry se comprometa en matrimonio con Candy, sé que ellos serán felices en su matrimonio y serán dignos herederos del ducado Grandchester aunado al de ser también los Condes de Wessex, felicidades hijos

Salud por los novios- corean todos

La fecha para su matrimonio será en cuanto termine la guerra, para que todos respiremos un ambiente de paz- comenta Penny

Tenemos esperanza en que pronto terminará la guerra, tal vez sea en menos de un año- anuncia Eleanor.

Que los novios digan algunas palabras- dice una voz

Yo estoy honrado en que Candy haya aceptado ser mi prometida, no sé que haría si me hubiese rechazado porque en cuanto la vi, me enamoré de ella

Me pasó lo mismo con Terry, lo amé desde el momento en que lo vi y ambos estamos seguros que disfrutaremos estar juntos, y que nuestro amor perdurará siempre

Pero por el momento Candy y yo nos dedicaremos a ayudar a todo el que lo necesita y también esperamos que ustedes se nos unan

Gracias por compartir con nosotros nuestra felicidad

Y así Candy y Terry continúan su labor humanitaria y demostrándose su amor siempre que pueden, con un abrazo o con un beso.

**FIN**

Billones y billones de perdones, queridas lectoras, pero se me juntó todo, el curso sabatino de la SEP, con mucha tarea, el papeleo de fin de curso, mi computadora que no ayudaba y mi usb que se había perdido y al fin la encontré.

Gracias a Serena Candy, Edeny, Cony de Grandchester, Liz Carter, Nina Andry, Rosa Blanca, Eva Grandchester, Ana, Lupita 1797, Gala, Amy, Sayuri, Lady Pecosa, Cony, Wilmary, Jan, Uzuki, Cielo, Galaxy, Kyus, Antealb, Awita, Iris. , Luz, Erika, Sweet, María, Elizabeth, Ladyabug, Candycita, Sharon, Denisse, Candice, aligrandchester, saragranchester, Mimie, Dorita, Janet, cyt, aleavila76, por haber leído y releído el fic.

Y por seguir la historia e incluirla a sus favoritos: Princesa Solitaria, Black Angel, Kyra Moon, Sakura-Shara, lunha222, Nina Andry, Berenice Black.

Y a tod s l s que han leído la historia. GRACIAS

POR SUPUESTO, habrá Epílogo.


	14. Chapter 14 Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**Nuestra boda**

Han pasado cinco años, hace apenas uno que la guerra terminó, todos sienten que han sido siglos lo que duró, pero al fin hay paz y tranquilidad en Europa, Candy nunca dejó de comunicarse con la señorita Pony, la Hermana María, sus amigos Anthony, Stear, Archie y por supuesto Anny, hace unos meses que sus amigos se habían casado y ellos habían podido ir a la boda, y ahora ellos habían venido a su boda con Terry

Señorita Candy, no se mueva tanto, o no le quedará el peinado

Lo siento Sophie, es que estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa

Es natural señorita, se casará con el hombre de su vida y se ve que él la ama mucho

Y yo a él Sophie

En la Mansión Grandchester

Terry deja ya de estar dando vueltas, nos vas a marear

¿Y si se arrepiente papá, si decide no casarse?

Candy no hará eso, ella te ama hijo, se nota a leguas

Tu padre tiene razón Terry, Candy te ama

Dos horas más tarde, Terry esperaba impaciente el arribo de Candy, ella llegó pronto, ataviada elegantemente con un vestido de seda en color blanco, su cabello lo llevaba semirrecogido con una tiara de diamantes, Terry la miraba embelesado; él iba con un elegante smoking en color negro, la ceremonia dio comienzo y ellos aunque estaban atentos, sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro

Puede besar a la novia

Terry besó tiernamente a Candy y ella se sintió feliz, al fin se habían casado, y en un ambiente de paz

La ceremonia se realizó en la mansión que ellos habitarían de ahora en adelante, Terry había cambiado su smoking por un kilt y Candy había hecho lo mismo, se había puesto el traje típico de Escocia y habían abierto el baile con una danza escocesa y los han seguido sus amigos e invitados.*

Felicidades amigos

Gracias Anthony, Maly

Hacen una bonita pareja

Stear haces que me sonroje

¿Sonrojarte tú? Lo dudo Candy

Patty

Felicidades Candy, deseo que siempre seas feliz

Gracias Anny

Candy, Terry, felicidades

Gracias Archie

Felicidades Candy, Terry

Gracias … (Terry se queda pensativo, no recuerda quién es él)

Neil soy Neil, comprendo que no me recuerdes, no tuviste una buena experiencia conmigo, pero te aseguro que he cambiado

Yo si te recuerdo Neil, me alegra que hayas cambiado

Gracias Candy, te presento a mi prometida Isabella Diggory

Mucho gusto Isabella

Así que el bombón amargo tiene una prometida

¿Bombón amargo?

Neil, porque teniéndolo todo, parece que le falta algo, Jajaja

Terry, no cambias

Pero tú así me amas

Y tú a mi

La noche cae sobre el Reino Unido, Candy y Terry se han quedado solos y abrazados en el balcón de la habitación que compartirán, dicen

Terry, la estrellita, cumplió nuestro deseo

Estaremos juntos para siempre amor

Se dan un laaargo beso.

FIN

* watch?v=2MLj6Gz5CcQ&feature=related

watch?v=r47dEBrm8q0&feature=related (imaginemos que ellos viven en uno de estos castillos)

Gracias por leer hasta el final este breve fic, por hacerlo suyo:

Verito, Iris, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Liz Carter, Amy C.L., Ana, Edeny Grandchester, Conny de Grandchester, Nina Andry, Rosa Blan ca 12, Eva Grandchester, Lupita 1797, Gala, Sayuri1707, Lady Pecosa, Wilmari, Jan, Uzuki Yu-Chan, Cielo Lamadrid Sky, Galaxylam84, KYUS, Anttealb,

Awita Andley, , Luz Rico, .chavez, Sweet Candy, maria 1972, Elizabeth, ladyabug, Candicita 1998, Sharon de Cullen, Sweer Candy, Denisse Grandrew, Sweet Candy, Candice 1981, saragranchester, Mimie Grandchester, Janet, Dorita,Mimi, cyt, aleavila76.

Por ponerla en sus favoritas Princesa Solitaria, Kira Moon XKarlata, Sakura-Shara19, lunha222, Berenuce Black, Amy C.L., Nina Andry, Sayuri1707, Galaxylam84, Nekito1, samaggy, Lily Magane, .chavez, Conny de Grandchester, Rianne Black, Candy20086, azurecullenpotter, lupita1797, Darling Eveling. , Edeny Grandchester, Mimie Grandchester, Katj4, Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Agradezco su infinita paciencia conmigo.

Por supuesto que seguiré con Matrimonio por conveniencia, ya estoy trabajando el capítulo 19, pronto lo subiré.

Gracias a quienes leyeron o están leyendo Mi Destino eres tú.

Besos jarochos, desde Veracruz, México:

María Ivett


End file.
